This invention relates to abrasion resistant materials and to articles of manufacture made therefrom. More particularly, it is concerned with abrasion resistant materials comprising particles of a hard refractory material distributed in a matrix containing silicon nitride, and with articles made therefrom.
U.S.S.R. Patent No. 537,986 discloses a ceramic cutting tool composition of silicon nitride, titanium carbide, and magnesium oxide or aluminum oxide.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,184,882 and 4,187,116 to Lange disclose a densified composite of silicon nitride, silicon carbide, and magnesium oxide.